The Games We Play
by MuggleMe
Summary: Though the world was under destruction, the time in which it moved seemed to stop. The God of Mischief, continues to toy with The Avengers but this time taking something that matters more to Agent Barton than his own life. Lemon in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Though the world was under destruction, the time in which it moved seemed to stop. All sounds and distractions faded out into the distance as Clint Barton focused his attention on The God of Mischief. Remaining in perfect control, his body was locked in fighting stance; bow drawn tight while his face remained stone cold.

"Let her go."

Loki smiled at the agents response, knowing the full extent that his mischief could cause in a situation such as this, and decided to have himself a little more fun. Bringing his face closer to his young captive's, he watched the agent closely. His stature remained the same but his eyes held his true feelings. Chuckling out loud, Loki ran his tongue along her cheek until he reached her ear. "I wonder your importance to this agent..." He drawled, feeling her form shiver due to the unexpected contact. The God's smile grew even more, knowing what kind of an effect he had on her and the agent closely watching from a distance. Oh the things he could come up with to further toy with S.H.E.I.L.D's Avengers.

"Last warning, Loki." came Clint's voice, breaking Loki from his thoughts. The God continued to smile as he pulled away from his captive slightly.

"What is it that makes your blood boil about this situation, agent?" Loki questioned, bringing his scepter up to the young girls throat, pressing the blade slightly into her porcelain neck. "What is her importance to your little organization?" The girl winced at the pain that blade was producing as it slowly slid into her neck. The fire that burned within Clint's eyes grew as he watched the small amount of blood leak from her neck. Another chuckle could be heard as it escaped through Loki's lips. "Oh I think I understand, archer... it isn't the importance that she holds to your organization... but rather... to you on a personal level."

"Clint... please... just let-"

"Shut up Darcy," Clint's voice cut her off, anger leaking off the tip of his tongue. His focus remained intact. When Loki moved, so did Clint - same direction, same steps. Walking closer, he cornered Loki at the top of Stark Tower. "Just let the girl go, Loki or-"

"Or else what, archer? Even if you were to let your arrow go, I could kill this mortal and escape without a mark on me," His words hit the agent deep. "No, I don't believe you will be calling the shots today agent Barton." Loki knew he had the upper hand but never the less pulled his scepter back from the young girls neck, eyeing the trail of blood that slid down to her chest. "I wonder if you taste as good as you look mortal..." taking his index finger he slowly ran it up the trail of blood, and placed it into his mouth. The response that came from Clint was more than enough satisfaction, yet the response that came from Darcy made it so much worthwhile. "You really know how to pick them archer..." Loki smile held triumph as the rest of the Avenger team assembled behind the still ready agent. The God stood closer to the edge as a precaution, bringing the mortal closer to his form.

"Hawk boy, stand down..." Came Starks reply from behind, yet Clint's focus remained the same.

"Why don't you shut up Stark..."

"Agent Barton stand down, now!" Came the reply of Director Fury, "There are no alternatives to the situation, stand down and let things run its course."

At this point, all the rage that had built up with inside Clint came flooding out. His focus was clouded, as was his judgement, when he turned around to face his team, bow still drawn. "It is your fault she ended up like this! It is your fault for allowing her to leave the safety of S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters and I will not let your decision impact whether she lives or dies!"

The look in his eyes were that of a psychopath. Loki toyed with Clint from the inside out, the agent was crazed. Clint's aim was now directed toward Fury's head."I will not sit here and watch her be taken away from me!"

"Agent Barton, please - drop your weapon... get a hold of yourself..." Fury calmly stated, "You are my top agent. I don't know what this man has done to you, but you are better than this Barton...please..."

Clint let out a long breath that he didn't even know he was holding in, and lowered his weapon. He had no idea what had gotten into him just now. He was acting like a mad man, to his own team even. Clint looked around him, into the many faces of his teammates, trying to find the right words to say to them.

"Oh archer," Came Loki's calm voice from behind him. "You have proven this to be more... entertaining than I had originally suspected..." he drawled out, "but I think this game has gone on long enough."

Loki jumped from the ledge with Darcy clutched within his arms and though Clint ran to the edge in hopes of doing something, anything to save her - they were gone, their whereabouts unknown to the Avengers.

"FUCK!" screamed Clint off the ledge of the building, smashing his fists into the stone in rage. His body soon fell on to him knees in defeat while the sounds of his heavy grunts, composed of his breathing and livid behavior, were the only other noise that could be heard. Clint refused to cry. He knew he would never actually cry but it's his fault all of this happened.

"Avengers, take agent Barton back to the base, we will reassemble there to discuss todays events."

Tony and Bruce lifted Clint up by the shoulders and proceeded to follow orders. "Well," Tony started as they walked towards the elevator, "At least you didn't allow Fury's decision impact Darcy... that was your doing hot shot." Clint didn't say another word for the remained of that day for he knew that he had royally fucked up.

* * *

AN: Chapter One! Please review! 33


	2. Chapter 2

Loki looked down upon his hostage who was cradled within his arms. Her appearance, though a bit disheveled, was still quite a sight. 'She truly is a beauty... hard to believe she is but a mortal,' he thought to himself, drawing the young woman closer to his form. "Oh the things I could come up with..." Loki pondered aloud, "All that devastation I could cause..." Each idea that came into play seemed to be but a distant memory when his eyes wondered back to the woman he cradled. Loki sighed in defeat. He knew his mind was elsewhere, due to this... this mortal abomination. It sickened him that he had such feelings of compassion pooling within his stomach. A scowl crossed over his face as he rolled Darcy onto the other side of his bed, leaving her alone for the time being.

* * *

"Barton what were you thinking out there?"

"He wasn't thinking Fury, calm down!"

"I am sure Clint had a reason-"

The voices of the Avengers were going back and forth within S.H.E.I.L.D's conference room in a heated battle over the situation that had just occurred. Clint sat in silence, eyes closed and hands crossed over his chest. He refused to say anything relating to what happened back on the tower. Never in his life has he lost a hostage. Never in his career has he felt a loss of control in any given situation. Clint Barton was the number one agent in his field - he was Hawkeye for gods sake! Nothing got past him!

"Agent Barton, speak - that is a direct ord-"

"He's not a dog Fury," came the sound of Starks voice, "You can't just make him speak on command...". Clint couldn't help but smirk at that statement.

'Maybe I had Stark all wrong...?" He thought to himself.

"...Or tell him to do anything for that matter..." Stark continued on, "You know Fury - I think you might want to get this one fixed, he's a little too... shall we say, aggressive? maybe even hostile." The Avengers seemed to think light of the subject at hand, laughing at the joke as if it were nothing. But Clint knew that it wasn't a joke entirely. Stark has always been one for double meanings. Before anyone could react, Agent Barton had slammed Tony into the nearest wall.

"You know, you have a lot of balls to say that, Stark..." Clint drawled on, his eyes locked on his prey. The tension in the room became so thick you could cut it with a knife. "Instead of hounding me about what happened today, why don't you come up with something yourself, hot shot." Venom practically dripped from his mouth at the end of his face remained its usual 'un-impressed' stature throughout the agents out burst. Clint took a deep breath in, blowing out heatedly in a flimsy attempt in calming himself down, and walked away from Stark.

"Right then... remind me never to piss off robin hood again."

"Oh your fucking dead!" Came the enraged yell of the agent, as he turned around and leapt at the billionaire. With his hands balled into a tight fist, Clint aimed for his face, wanting nothing more than to destroy his smug face. But before he could even get close, the whole team jumped on Clint in an attempt to stop his reckless negligence. Tony kneeled down to Clint's level, inches away from the mans reddened face, and looked him straight in the eye.

"Quit acting like a spoiled brat that just had his most precious plaything stolen from him at the park." Clint watched him closely, Stark was never this serious about anything - it caught him a little off guard. "Instead of wining about it, why don't you grow a pair and get it back."

Not another word was shared between Tony and Clint, even the Avenger team for that matter as Tony walked towards the exit. "Just know Clint," Tony said as he stopped in front of the door, "You have wasted valuable time in which could have been spent locating Darcy."

* * *

Loki let out a maniacal laugh as he watched the team fight over this woman. What is it about her that made the agent tick? Sure she was beautiful, not radiant in beauty like that of an Asgardian woman, but still- for a mortal she held something that he has never seen before. Leaning up against the doorframe, he stared at her curled form. If he wasn't so sure of her unconscious state, he would have thought her to be dead.

The God's hand cupped Darcy's round face, savoring the warmth radiated off of her skin. "I will find out what makes you so special mortal... what makes you tick..." He chuckled slightly before refocusing his eyes on the floor, "Than the games shall truly begin...".

Darcy, though still in a dream like state, pulled herself closer to Loki; latching herself to his form almost as if to comfort her. Loki's face became hard as stone by her actions and yet he couldn't pull away from her. His mouth slid upward, but not into a smirk. It was more of a pitied expression that plagued the Noris God's features. He sighed in frustration before he settled into the bed along with her. Many thoughts had risen into his head that night but only one stuck with him as he too slept, 'You are an amazing creature Miss Darcy, a pitty that your planet takes no interest.'

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it chapter 2! I was going to put it up yesterday but I got home way too late to even be thinking about the computer. Besides I know how much you guys love to wait for these story updates... LOL. I know a little DarcyXLoki going on right now! and poor Clint! I think you guys should tell me which couple you like more for the next chapter :3 Please review quickly so I can put the next chapter up!


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of sea salt flooded her senses and though the sun was blinding, she had a smile drawn on her face. Her soft hands touching the body next to her own, feeling the chest all the way up to the face. She held it lightly, caressing the soft skin in between each of her fingers, and drew it near her own slowly. Light kisses fluttered upon the mans skin, around his high cheek bones, down the line of his jaw, and finally to his lips. Soft, tender, warm... those where but a few of the words that could describe the kiss. Licking, sucking, a few nips here and there, the feeling was indescribable. Loki dare not move, her actions where intended not for him ...but there was nothing like the touch of a woman.

She pushed him back slightly, eyes still closed, as she dragged her body atop of his own with ease. Her back arched as the shirt she wore was lifted from her form, exposing her breasts wrapped in a lacy bra. Nails raked down the mans chest as her hips thrust into his lap. Her face was nudged in between his neck, tenderly kissing the junction, "You know I wore this for you..."

Loki's eyes widened a bit, lips puckered, before settling his hands on both her ass and lower back. She giggled, eyes still closed as she continued to kiss his neck.

'She seems so confident...' Loki thought to himself as his fingers began to roam this new territory. 'Might as well have a little fun while she's here...' Loki forced her face back to his, locking her in a passionate kiss before ripping off the one thing separating her chest from him.

"Oh you want it rough," came her innocent voice as she broke away from the kiss but Loki didn't say a thing. For once in his life he was talking with his hands instead of that silver tongue of his.

He pulled her back down ravishing her neck, trailing straight down to her breasts. Darcy Tangled her hands within the mans hair, and Loki immediately cursed himself. Her hands tugged at his long locks, running her fingers through it a few times before her eyes finally opened. They where pools of blue, much brighter than when he had first saw them. Her face was calm with no real expression. They stared at each other for a few minutes before shrikes erupted from the brunettes mouth. Loki had never herd such an obnoxious noise in his life! Wincing at the sound, 'Maybe I spoke too soon about the female...' his thoughts trailed off as he pushed the girl to the floor.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME YOU CREAP!" Darcy's mouth was running a mile a minute. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

'Blah blah blah,' Loki thought as she continued on her rant. "I am Loki Odinson, and as I recall mortal, you wore this for me." The color within Darcy's face had quickly drained recalling that very moment.

"I thought you were Clint, you asshole!" A crushing pain connected itself to Darcy's throat.

Loki was so close to her face she could feel his breath.

"You listen well, mortal, I will not tolerate such behavior from you again... you shall treat me with the respect I deserve... the respect of a king." Darcy was white as a ghost. Tears formed in her eyes as she slowly nodded her head, understanding what must be done. Loki smirked at the girl. She was weak. There was nothing about her that made her special to S.H.E.I.L.D. She was just a plaything for that little archer, 'Well...' he thought, 'MY new toy...' His grip on the young girl loosened, becoming nothing more than a soft caresses, moving his thumb across her puffy lips. "Are you going to behave, little one?" Darcy only nodded her head once more, in agreement. Loki only smirked at her, eyeing her lips, "Good girl..." was his last remark before giving her a gentle kiss.

Darcy was a bit taken back to say the least. The feel was something out of a fairy tale; unreal. But just as soon as it began, it ended and the God was no where to be found. She dare not move, just incase she where to displease him in some way.

'Please Clint... find me...' she thought to herself as she slid to the floor, left alone to cry.

* * *

He didn't understand what was wrong with him. Was it Loki who was turning his heart inside out, letting it bleed on the floor for everyone to see? Or was it truly him and what he felt for this dorky woman? Clint sighed heavily, trying to regain his focus. He need to get Darcy back in one piece. He has never lost a hostage, and he knew she wouldn't be his first.

"Come up with anything, tiger?" Natasha's voice chimed through his thoughts.

"Not really, this is killin' me Tasha..." his voice trailed off as he buried his head in his hands, allowing his emotions to get the better of him.

Natasha stood there watching him. Never before has she seen the agent so distraught. She felt her heart contract in pain, jealousy boiling within her stomach. She was Black Widow, sure the name was a bit morbid, but she surly surpassed anything that, that... dork could do. She was practically trained in the art of seduction, and knew she could show Clint things Darcy would never dream of doing. The tension between the two was always great, yet the connection she felt when he saved her could never be broken.

Fingers, now fisted in the agents hair, she pulled his head up to look at her. She was close, lips slightly parted with half lidded eyes. "Good, I think I know what will make you feel better big boy..." Lips came smashing on to his in a desperate need to feel. Clint pushed her away,

"Tasha what the hell?" came his reply as she continued to proceed her earlier actions.

"Just give in Clint, we have had such good times together in the past..."

"Tasha, that was 3 years ago... I... I don't want this- We need to get Darcy!"

Natasha stared daggers at the agent in front of him. "Well Clint, I know somewhere in that small brain of yours that is a lie. Little miss dorkinstine doesn't even know what to do with you. I could show you things that she never could, Clint." She pressed her chest into his for a brief moment, making sure he had gotten an eye full of her cleavage, before walking out the door - swaying her hips in the process.

* * *

A/N: Alright so I think I went off topic just a bit but a little naughty actions never hurt anyone right? LOL

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR FAV. COUPLES! so more chapters can come up!


End file.
